


Eyes

by TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: Prompt “If I said I get lost in your eyes, will you let me go?” by witterprompts.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Cardan Greenbriar





	Eyes

Jude has always made me doubt. Mostly about myself. She has always been clever, serious and good at everything — better than me at everything — and tough, so tough. She should not suppose to be like that. Mortals should be frail and negligible. Nothing worthy of respect, nothing to admire. Neither to  _ love _ .

Jude has always made me doubt and she is making me doubt right now while she walks away as if it were easy to her keep herself distant from me.

I feel my smile die and I wonder if she realizes she's the only one who can do this. I have smiled proudly even as Balekin frightened me, have smiled at the face of threats and enemies, unsatisfied allies and Living Council meetings. It’s my sharpest weapon, my toughest shield, my biggest bluff. And she is making me doubt of that too.

My heart is more than a thunder within my chest, it is the whole storm. It is difficult not to be swallowed up by remorse — there is no way of undoing what I have done — it is difficult not to be swallowed for fear that she will never forgive me.

I'm in haste. High King or not, bond to the land or not, powerful or not, I’m still powerless against time. I almost can feel it pass by me while I pursue her by a corridor.

Despair and fear make me impetuous and foolishly unwise. I grab Jude by her arm and drove her to the wall. “What is so unbearably about me that makes you unable to look in my eyes?”

“Let me go, Cardan. I don’t want to have to hurt you.” She doesn’t face or pushes me — she doesn’t  _ react _ . It isn't like her.

“Your eyes resemble the night sky,” I confess, feeling ridiculous for saying such thing. It is a romantic delirium, foolishness.

“No, they don’t.” She sounds confused — Jude doubts my word, even knowing I can’t lie.

“Maybe not the sky as you see it. But certainly, the sky as I see it.” I put a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Her hands, placed against the wall, become clench fists.

“ _ Brownish _ ?” She mocks.

“I wouldn’t describe your eyes as merely brownish.” Nothing about her is mere. “They are walnut — bold, stubborn and charming walnut eyes. But I wasn’t talking about their colour.” I let my fingers slide for her cheek and lips. “Your eyes resemble nebulas. They are so beautiful and  _ strange _ .”

Her lips move against my fingers when she pronounces my name with affliction. “ _ Cardan _ .”

“I just want to look at them, why don’t you let me?”

Her voice is hoarse when Jude whisper,  **“If I said I get lost in your eyes, will you let me go?”**

My heart is the whole storm.

“No.”


End file.
